


afloat

by misura



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura





	afloat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJC/gifts).



Two uniforms floating in the exercise room, badges still attached -

One psychic shield, covering the door, strongly suggesting would-be exercisers go elsewhere:

Love in zero gravity.


End file.
